The Talent Show
by Lola-Gurl
Summary: Jeri and Rika are worst enemys. They can't stand each other! But will a claim for fame at a talent show change things? R


Things you would never expect always happen in public.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I just write for fun. Even though owning digimon would be cool ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Juri! Amy! Will you pay attention?" Mrs. Hotikiro's shrill voice rang through they're ears. "How am I supposed to teach with you two talking? If you don't stop I'll have to separate you two. Now as I was saying, I get to break you some exciting news: This year we'll be having a 5th grade talent show! You're able tryout with the drama teacher on Wednesday. If you're going to try anything Inappropriate, it will not be tolerated." The bell rang and class was dismissed. "So are you two gonna win the talent show?" Hirokazu started taunting. "Oh Just leave 'em alone." Takato grabbed Hirokazu by his shirt and started pulling him away. "There's another way to flirt with girls, and that isn't one of them. Besides they're already taken." Takato stopped, and let go of Hirokazu's shirt; which made him fall. "Ow! Geese Takato, wadda do that for!" He said rubbing his head. "Oops! Sorry." Takato was looking back as Juri. " You like her doncha?" Hirokazu was doing what he did best, taunting. "Ah, Shut up! I do not!" Takato walked away. "Man, he's real love sick!" Hirokazu said shaking his head.  
  
"How are we supposed to plan our day's adventure if we keep getting interrupted?!" Juri was in bad mood. "Awe cheer up. Hey! Look, there's a digi battle going on outside!" Ruki and another kid were battling cards. After a few minutes of battle Ruki stood up and laughed Triumphantly. "All hail the digi queen! All Hail the digi queen!" Hirokazu was bowing at her feet. "anybody else?" Ruki looked around. Everybody backed up, except for Juri. "So, miss goody two shoes wants to battle me?" Ruki laughed. "Don't be so cocky, Ruki, I'm better than you think." Juri's eyes had a gleam in them, just as her mother's did; along with her great- grandma's. "I've got cards." Juri took out her cards in a single swipe. She had a lot more than Ruki did. Thoughts rushed through Ruki's head. Could she be a tamer too? "Whatever." Ruki started walking home with people looking at her.  
  
The next week was talent show tryouts. Amy and Juri had both come up with a song to do. Hirokazu noticed Ruki walking into tryouts at recess. He ran off to tell Takato and his friends. Juri and Amy were talking to them, and so heard him telling everybody. Juri and Amy hurried of to class. " Juri, what do you think she's doing for the talent show?" Amy asked excitedly. "Dunno, she probably is doing a stupid battle with a amateur." Juri didn't want to talk about Ruki right now. Everybody knew they both had a crush on Takato. Juri always felt like Ruki hated her, so she didn't try to make friends with her. The sound of her Math teachers voice was like a drill, a boring and innoying sound. She had a lot of things on her mind.  
  
After school Juri and Amy went into the computer lab and went into the digital world to visit their mother. Maya, the queen of the digital world had to stay in the digital world most of the time, but if things were important to the girls, she would use her time turner and be at two places at once. As long as she wasn't seen, then she'd be fine. Well enough about Maya, let's get on with the story! Anyway, The girls met there digimon Dragonamon and Gigamon. "So what's up?" Dragonamon asked the girls as she trailed along behind them. " Just telling mom what's up with our lives." Amy said cheerfully. Matt and Maya greeted their daughters. "Where's Satoshi?" Matt asked looking around. Satoshi was the girls' eight year old brother. He was like T.K when he was little, always tagging around the older kids. For some strange reason, when Satoshi was little his digimon was lost. He left the egg in the castle, where they lived and went to the real world. When they got back, the shell was broken laying by the portal.  
  
"Mom, can I talk to you?" Juri and Maya went into a chamber, where they always talked. "Mom, There's a talent show coming up, do you think you could come?" Juri looked really hopefull. "Dear, you know I'm awfully busy- Maya began, but when she saw her daughters face she gave in – "Oh alright, I'm going to use an invisibility cloak and my Time turner though." "Okay! Oh and Mom, thanks. I know you've got the hardest job that I know of!" Juri added on her way out the door, " Someday I'm gonna have to to something like it!"  
  
Meanwhile in the real world, Takato and his friend Greg were talking. "Hey Greg, I just got an Idea how to make the talent show a real treat!" Hirokazu had run up to both of them and couldn't resist. "What, Kazu?" Takato seemed bored with Hirokazu's stupid ideas. "What just are we gonna do, Kazu, ruin the talent show?" Greg joked. Hirokazu grinned a huge grin at him. "No! We are NOT doing that! Don't even think we'll make it trying to do something stupid. "What we'll do is round up a couple other guys, and tryout for a miming act. Then, we'll really do something they'll never forget!" Kazu seemed to run away with his Ideas. "Alright, but we gotta be able to pull this off!"  
  
The next two following months everybody was practicing. The drama teacher posted a list that said who made it. Juri and Amy were both on the list; and so was Ruki. "Why does she care about being in a talent show anyway?" Amy wondered out loud. "I don't know what she's doing, but I bet it's not gonna win!" Juri glared in Ruki's direction as she walked down the hall. "why do you hate her so much?!" Amy asked her. "Because. She takes all of Takato's attention. Don't you understand that I knew him first, and he means too much to me, to just let him fly to Ruki like that?" Juri almost yelled at Amy. Amy's face turned pale, and then turned a little red. "uh, Juri, turn around." She giggled. Slowly, Juri turned around to see none other than Takato, blushing furiously. Then he ran off down the hall in the other direction.  
  
The day of the talent show came soon enough. Maya had done as she had promised, and was secretly watching with her invisibuilty cloak on. It was against wizarding laws to let anyone see you if you go back in time to go to a different place. Juri's act came first. She sang a song called Picture Perfect that Maya had written with the help of her group,  
  
'all of this time,  
  
guess I musta been blind  
  
not to see,  
  
you and me, were  
  
Picture Perfect  
  
I should be yours,  
  
Baby you should be mine  
  
Ment to be,  
  
Can't you see, were  
  
Picture Perfect'  
  
Some of the notes went so high, that Juri actually broke a 1st grader's glasses from going so high. The judges gave her very high marks. Next Amy sang a song called 'can't take that away' which is by Mirah Carey. She had a very large range too.  
  
' They can say anything they want to say  
  
try to bring me down, but I will not allow  
  
anyone to succeed  
  
hanging clouds over me  
  
and they can try,  
  
hard to make me feel that  
  
I don't matter at all  
  
But I refuse to falter  
  
In what I believe or  
  
Lose faith in my dreams  
  
Cause there's a light in me  
  
That shines brightly  
  
Yes, they can try  
  
But they can't take that away from me'  
  
After intermission Ruki slowly stepped onto the stage. She turned on some music, what sounded like to Juri something country. It went like this:  
  
'Cowboy take me away  
  
fly this girl as high as you can  
  
into the wild blue.  
  
Set me free, oh I pray  
  
Closer to heaven above  
  
And closer to you'  
  
Everybody was amazed at Ruki's talent of singing. Juri was the most amazed of everybody. After a couple acts, Takato, Hirokazu, Lee, Kenta, and Greg stepped onto the stage. What they were about to do nobody expected. Takato announced that they were going to do something a little different. Kenta put on 'pop' by Nsync. Then the heat started.  
  
' Do you ever wonder why  
  
this music gets to high  
  
it takes you on a ride  
  
feel it when your  
  
body starts to rock  
  
and baby you can't stop  
  
and the music's all you got  
  
this must be  
  
pop'  
  
Juri and Amy sat backstage trying to keep their self's cool. " I NEED a fan!" Juri was almost sweating. I can't believe it, there soooooooooo good!" Amy was in awe of the boy's act. "They are gonna get in SO much trouble!" Juri added. "Hi you guys." Juri turned around to see Ruki, standing there, slightly blushing with embarrassment. Juri couldn't believe she was doing this but – " Ruki, I'm sorry, I treated you horribly. I can't believe that I would be so mean, but I didn't see how ugly I really was being until now." Ruki smiled and said, " Yeah, me too. Everybody thinks I'm the best but they don't always treat me that way. I really still would like to battle you in a card game." "Me too." Juri smiled and shook her hand. " Yeah, that'll be fun. By the way, do you still like Takato?" Ruki asked Juri; who started blushing. "I don't anymore, so you can have him." Ruki thrust her head in Lee's direction. "I like somebody else." Both Amy and Juri nodded, Looking. This was the first time that they had all gotton along, and it felt good. (  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Epeloge: From then on, Juri and Amy wouldn't have digital world adventures on their own, Ruki was the newest member of their digi-team. "No need to tell the boys!" Juri always said. And as far as the boys went, they still remained good friends (until another story comes along ^_~) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.  
  
Lola-chan 


End file.
